Who's Killing the Muppets?/Toy Story
A Toy Story parody of Who's Killing the Muppets? from Robot Chicken. Cast *Gonzo - Buzz Lightyear *Fozzie Bear - Hamm *Kermit the Frog - Woody *Miss Piggy - Bo Peep *Scooter - Benson *Hooded Killer - Zurg *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Mr. Potato Head *Beaker - Slinky Dog *Rowlf the Dog - Rex *Dr. Teeth - Buttercup *Lew Zealand - Twitch *Swedish Chef - Chunky *Animal - Mr. Pricklepants *Steve Martin - Ken *Camilla the Chicken - Jessie *Statler - Bunny *Waldorf - Ducky *Penguins - Aliens *Skeeter - Gabby Gabby Transcript *'Buzz Lightyear:' For the final act, I will walk across hot coals while explaining where the heck I am. *'Zurg:' No, for the final act, YOU DIE! (Zurg blasts Buzz's top half out, and Buzz's bottom half corpse falls on the hot coals) Buzz's Funeral and Burial Ceremony *'Sheriff Woody:' Buzz, my best friend, died as he lived. Our gang would never be whole again. And now, ladies and gentleman, KEN! *'Ken:' (with a prank arrow hat on his head) The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not want... *'Bo Peep:' (interrupting) Ooh, are we burying him in a Sybian? (Jessie jumps on Buzz's casket as it loweres to the ground) *'Hamm:' You know, the last time a toy died was... *'Ken:' Excuse me! *'Hamm:' Don't you mean, "Excu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-use me?!" *'Ken:' This is a funeral. I'm working! Do you come to where you work and knock the thing out of your mouth? *'Sheriff Woody:' Wow, Ken was blue, but he's right! We never vowed to talk about... that night. (The gang turned to Benson, and Benson waves at them) Later *'Hamm:' And then, the dad says, "The Aristocrats"! (laughing) *'Zurg:' Hey, Hamm? Why did the piggy bank turn red? *'Hamm:' I don't know, stranger. *'Zurg:' Because he lost its white! *'Hamm:' (sarcastically claps) Nice joke! *'Zurg:' Then how about this insult? Because I'm about to break the bank! (Zurg breaks Hamm's belly with a hammer) *'Hamm:' What a showstopper. Ooh! (falls on stage) *'Bunny:' See, I told you that piggy bank was gonna die tonight. (Ducky and Bunny laugh) *'Hamm:' Hey, guys! Can you stop laughing and call me an ambulance? *'Ducky:' You're an ambulance! (Ducky and Bunny laugh again, and Hamm is dragged off-screen and murdered. Then a red wagon rolls on stage) *'Sheriff Woody:' (Aliens roll Hamm's broken pieces away) First Buzz, now Hamm. Could we be paying the price for what we did to... *'Bo Peep:' Don't say that name, Woody. *'Sheriff Woody:' Oh, Little Bo Peep is telling me what to do. Wow, hey everybody, come here! You gotta come see this. Bo Peep is telling me what to do! Wow, it must be a beautiful day that ends in Y. (Benson carries a box of props) Hey, uh, Benson? *'Benson:' Hey, boss. *'Sheriff Woody:' We need to talk about Gabby Gabby's death. *'Benson:' Why sure. I love talking about my twin sister, if not fo'dat tragic accident. *'Sheriff Woody:' You know, I'm gonna stop you right there. I got something to tell you. Flashback *'Sheriff Woody:' Let's play "The Little Mermaid!" *'Hamm:' Let's question Woody's sexuality. *'Benson:' Hold on. Let me grab my floaties. (Leaves) *'Gabby Gabby:' What a nerd. *'Bo Peep:' Ahem. Moi will play La Petite Mermaid. *'Gabby Gabby:' Mermaids aren't fat. (Pushes Bo Peep) *'Sheriff Woody:' Yikes, Gabby Gabby, if you only take my advice once in your natural life, take it now. Walk away. (Gabby Gabby smacks Woody) *'Hamm:' BONNIE, GABBY GABBY'S HITTING US AGAIN! *'Sheriff Woody:' Yeah, who's the homo now? (Gabby Gabby beats up Hamm, and Trixie pushes her in the baby pool) If we do this thing, it's our secret forever. (all the toys agree and drown Gabby Gabby in the baby pool) *'All Toys:' BONNIE! Present *'Benson:' You killed my sister? *'Sheriff Woody:' Yeah, well, it was 60% self-defense, but we're kinda burying the lead. Gabby Gabby coming out out of the pool for revenge. *'Benson:' Gabby Gabby will have her revenge. (Benson reveals herself to be Gabby Gabby, the killer, in disguise) *'Gabby Gabby:' (Sheriff Woody and Little Bo Peep scream in fear) (Takes out knife and attacks to kill Woody) 15 seconds till your death. *'Bo Peep:' HI-YAH! (jumps to kick her, but misses) *'Gabby Gabby:' Here it comes. Showtime! *'Jessie:' (holding a bow-and-arrow) Get away from them, you freak! *'Gabby Gabby:' You can't shoot me! (Jessie shoots an arrow through Gabby Gabby's head, and falls behind Ken) *'Ken:' (chuckles) That bit never gets old. (Dances as disco music starts) Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? parodies